narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Teenage Dream
, performed by "miwa", is the sixth opening of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations anime. It started its run in episode 127. Lyrics Rōmaji Kimi ga egaita mirai ni tatsu boku dake ga kanae rareru Itsumademo iro aseru koto no nai yume Teenage Dream Kowaku naru no wa kimi no hibi ga honki no shouko da ne Baka ni shinai sa kakko warukute nani ga warui no Yume wa sugu ni kanaetai shi mayotteru jikan wa nai shi Asen naku te ii no ka zettai ni iwanai yo Osaete mo osae kirenai todoketai omoi ga atta Nakama tachi no egao ga atta zenbu kagayaite ita Kimi ga egaita mirai ni tatsu boku dake ga kanae rareru Itsumademo iro aseru koto no nai yume Teenage Dream Kanji 君が描いた未来に立つ　僕だけが叶えられる いつまでも色褪せることのない夢　ティーンエイジドリーム 怖くなるのは　君の日々が　本気の証拠だね バカにしないさ　カッコ悪くて　何が悪いの 夢はすぐに叶えたいし　迷ってる時間はないし 焦んなくていいとか　絶対に言わないよ 抑えても抑えきれない　届けたい想いがあった 仲間たちの笑顔があった　全部輝いていた 君が描いた未来に立つ　僕だけが叶えられる いつまでも色褪せることのない夢　ティーンエイジドリーム English I stand in the future you drew, it can only come true for me A dream that never fades, Teenage Dream What makes you scared is the proof that your days are serious Don't be stupid or uncool, what's wrong? I want my dream to come true sooner, there's no time to get lost I don't want to be impatient You can't suppress it even if you do, there are dreams to reach out The smiles of my friends are here, all are shining I stand in the future you drew, it can only come true for me A dream that never fades, Teenage Dream Rōmaji (Full Version) Kimi ga egaita mirai ni tatsu Boku dake ga kanaerareru Itsu made mo iroaseru koto no nai yume Teenage Dream Kowaku naru no wa kimi no hibi ga honki no shouko da ne Baka ni shinai sa kakko warukute nani ga warui no Yume wa sugu ni kanaetai shi Mayotteru jikan wa nai shi Asennakute ii to ka zettai ni iwanai yo Osaete mo osaekirenai Todoketai omoi ga atta Nakama tachi no egao ga atta Zenbu kagayaiteita Kimi ga egaita mirai ni tatsu Boku dake ga kanaerareru Itsu made mo iroaseru koto no nai yume Teenage Dream Dou se muri da to otona wa iu katte na hanashi da ne Dekiru ka dou ka kimeru no wa kimi gamushara hashire Wakariaenai itami mo aru Wasuretai shippai mo aru Demo sono yuuki ga boku wo sasaeteiru yo Kazoete mo kazoekirenai Afureta namida ga atta Kamawazu ni demo kawarazu ni Mune wo kogashiteiru Akirameru ni wa mada hayai Mirai wa mada wakaranai Kimi to tomo ni boku mo kono te wo nobasu yo Teenage Dream Konna mon janai darou Motto atsuku nareru darou Mechakucha ni natchaeba ii jan Sakebe Osaete mo osaekirenai Todoketai omoi ga atta Nakama tachi no egao ga atta Zenbu kagayaiteita Kimi ga egaita mirai ni tatsu Boku dake ga kanaerareru Itsu made mo iroaseru koto no nai yume Teenage Dream Kimi to tomo ni boku mo kono te wo nobasu yo Teenage Dream Kanji (Full Version) 君が描いた未来に立つ 僕だけが叶えられる いつまでも色褪せることのない夢 ティーンエイジドリーム 怖くなるのは　君の日々が　本気の証拠だね バカにしないさ　カッコ悪くて　何が悪いの 夢はすぐに叶えたいし 迷ってる時間はないし 焦んなくていいとか　絶対に言わないよ 抑えても抑えきれない 届けたい想いがあった 仲間たちの笑顔があった 全部輝いていた 君が描いた未来に立つ 僕だけが叶えられる いつまでも色褪せることのない夢 ティーンエイジドリーム どうせ無理だと大人は言う　勝手な話だね できるかどうか決めるのは君　がむしゃら走れ 分かり合えない痛みもある 忘れたい失敗もある でもその勇気が　僕を支えているよ 数えても数えきれない 溢れた涙があった 叶わずにでも変わらずに 胸を焦がしている 諦めるにはまだ早い 未来はまだわからない 君と共に僕もこの手を伸ばすよ ティーンエイジドリーム こんなもんじゃないだろう もっと熱くなれるだろう めちゃくちゃになっちゃえば良いじゃん 叫べ 抑えても抑えきれない 届けたい想いがあった 仲間たちの笑顔があった 全部輝いていた 君が描いた未来に立つ 僕だけが叶えられる いつまでも色褪せることのない夢 ティーンエイジドリーム 君と共に僕もこの手を伸ばすよ ティーンエイジドリーム Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Boruto Uzumaki * Denki Kaminarimon * Chōchō Akimichi * Iwabee Yuino * Shikadai Nara * Metal Lee * Sarada Uchiha * Sumire Kakei (First Version) * Inojin Yamanaka * Namida Suzumeno * Wasabi Izuno * Mitsuki * Naruto Uzumaki * Jiraiya * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Himawari Uzumaki * Hinata Hyūga Trivia * In the second verison, this opening changes with color palettes on each character, Boruto and Naruto (post-Time Slip Arc), and Sumire has been excluded (due to her transfer to Scientific Ninja Weapons Team from Team 15 as of episode 137). Category:Songs